The present invention relates to a guide for power hand tool for effecting a straight cut on the work at a predetermined position.
Devices are known which may be clamped to a piece of material such as a wooden plank or a 2.times.4, so as to provide a guiding edge for power portable tools mounted on a support shoe. Such devices are generally time consuming in setting up, and they must generally be set up by using the power tool on its support shoe as a guiding means for locating the position of the guiding edge of the guiding device, the support shoe having a straight edge disposed a predetermined fixed distance from the slot through which the saw blade, for example, projects through the shoe.
It has also been known in the past to provide the support shoe of a power hand tool, such as a circular saw or sabre saw, with an adjustable laterally projecting bracket on the end of which is mounted a straight edge slidably engaging the edge of the piece of stock to be cut. Such guiding means are awkward to use and inaccurate, and they require that the edge of the work engaged by the bracket straight edge be accurate and straight in order to effectuate a straight cut in the work.